


Hamish

by SherLockedMe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherLockedMe/pseuds/SherLockedMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John worries about Hamish starting school.</p>
<p>Just some light domestic fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamish

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I don't own any of the characters contained within this fic.

The sound of the kettle boiling draws John towards the kitchen and away from his spot leaning against the living room door, he had been lost in thought watching his little son playing on the carpet, concern etched into his features, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.  Even the familiar actions of making tea were not enough to soothe the anxiety he felt today.

Grabbing his mug of steaming hot tea John moves back into the living room and settles down into his chair where he has a better view of Hamish playing. 

The small dark haired boy is intent on the molecular building set, the tip of his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration as his little hands struggle to push the plastic atoms onto the bonds.

Looking down on the curly head John is struck again by just how like Sherlock their son looks and it seems every day that he is growing increasingly like his Papa in more than just looks.

An onlooker may be forgiven for thinking that this tiny child is merely playing with the coloured atoms and making patterns at random but John knows better, knows that Sherlock has been instructing their son in chemistry and that Hamish was now successfully creating molecules with the chemistry set.

Moving his gaze to the finished models by his feet John can see 2 water molecules and a carbon monoxide molecule, as he is studying another larger molecule a small voice pipes up helpfully with "It's glucose Daddy".

Raising his head with a smile to meet a pair of vivid blue eyes John realises that he is being scrutinised by Hamish who is wearing a miniature version of the expression Sherlock adopts when he is making deductions and John, well used to seeing that look aimed in his direction, waits quietly to hear what his son will say next.

"You don't need to worry about me Daddy, it's only my first day at school, I'll be perfectly fine" says Hamish with a hint of Sherlock's condescension, however his little face immediately breaks into a warm smile and John doesn't have time to realise he is being patronised by a 5 year old.

He leans forward to ruffle his sons hair and returns the smile "Of course you'll be fine, I'm not worried about you" and it's true he thinks to himself, it's the other children that worry John, how they will react to his little boy. He knows that Sherlock had a horrible time at school and was taunted and bullied from the very first day until the very last and university had not been much better. Children always find something to tease about and a mind as brilliant as Sherlock's coupled with his arrogance had made him a prime target. John did not want to subject his son to that kind of ridicule at the hands of his schoolmates but Sherlock's offer to home school Hamish wasn't ideal either and so the worrisome thoughts came full circle again causing a slight frown to reappear on John's forehead.

As if reading his Daddy's mind Hamish scrambles to his feet and settles himself onto John's knee "You think I'm too much like Papa and that the other children will pick on me for it but you needn't worry Daddy because Papa says I have something that will save me from being bullied".

A confused look crosses John's face as he looks down at his son and that seems question enough for Hamish to continue, his child's voice eloquent beyond his years "Papa says that I have his superior mind and ability to observe and deduce but I also have your good nature and kindness, I'm the best of both of you".

At his Daddy's wide-eyed stare Hamish continues "Papa says wherever you go you make friends, you're kind and generous and put everyone at their ease, he says he sees that in me too Daddy".

Gathering Hamish to his chest for a cuddle John feels a rush of love for the brilliant child that he and Sherlock have raised to be the best of them both and knows that his son is correct, he will be fine at school and beyond.

Looking over Hamish's shoulder John sees Sherlock leaning against the door frame in the spot not long since occupied by himself, a fond smile for the scene he had undoubtedly been watching unobserved from the beginning and John's heart swells with love again for his wonderful little family.

 


End file.
